Second time running
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: For the second time I was leaving. This time not to find answers, but to end the suffering. Yes, I myself am going to defeat The Circle Of Caven over the summer. How? I'm yet to find out, but Why? I have to end them. They have caused severe emotional pain, to me, my family, my best friends and Zach. / Slight OOC. ZxC. R&R.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own this amazing song, it belongs to Paramore. And the characters? All Ally's!**

* * *

_Gotta let it happen, gotta let it happen,  
Gotta let it happen, just let it happen.  
It's just a spark, but it's enough to keep me going,  
and when it's dark out, no ones around it keeps glowing._

_~Last Hope  
(Paramore)_

* * *

I jumped down from the wall, landing in a crouch then fixed my skirt and began walking in between the trees that surrounded the walls of Gallagher Academy. For the second time I was leaving. This time not to find answers, but to end the suffering. Yes, I on my own am going to defeat The Circle Of Caven over the summer. How? I'm yet to find out, but Why? I have to end them. They have caused severe emotional pain, to me, my family, my bestfriends and Zach.

I walked through the deserted, silent streets of Roseville, then noticing a small group of people walking in the opposite direction on the other side of the road, it didn't take long for me to identify that they were drunk. Therefore it didn't take me long to blend in behind one of the trees as I passed it. Their state luckily seemed to take the better of them, and they passed by without even noticing anything.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone whisper behind me, I hoped it wasn't one of the drunk people, then no. It wasn't. I recognized the familiar deep, soothing voice of that certain green-eyed boy. I didn't dare myself to turn about, but I knew he was right behind me urging me to, I couldn't give him the satisfaction as to see me upset AGAIN, as I knew that he was going to try to make me go back. But I wasn't going to. I'd made a plan, and I was going to stand by it.

"Cammie," he said, and I felt him reach out to me, but pulled away before he got the chance, I began walking again as I was before, to get further away from me. He couldn't tempt me. I heard his faster, bigger footsteps behind me, then felt him grab me around me waist, and turn me to face him. He looked worried, scared even. But I wasn't going to crack this time, I'm not that weak.

"What are you doing, Cam?" He said, using a nickname of mine that he had only used very few times on occasion, but I still wasn't use to it.  
"I'm walking." I answered, bluntly. I couldn't give away too much.  
"Where?" He asked, and I could hear slight exasperation in his tone.  
"You don't need to know." I said, inching backward.  
"You're going to them. Aren't you? You're going to the COC." He said.  
"And why would I go there?" I asked, fiddling with a button of my blazer, to avoid eye contact.  
"Cammie, I'm not letting you go." He said, his voice slightly raised, as he took hold of my arm, not roughly but I knew his aim was to drag back me to Gallagher. I pulled away, then pushed him.  
"Just leave me alone. It's got nothing to do with you. Fine go back and tell my mom, I don't care. I'm going on my own and none of you can stop me." I hissed, angrily.

"It's not safe." He shook his head, "let me come with you. We can do this together."  
"No. I don't want anyone getting hurt, because of me." I said.  
"We can look after each other. I'll look out for you. You'll look out for me," he reassured.

Then I couldn't hold any inch of weakness anymore, I'd cracked. Fresh tears cascaded down my cheeks, and I felt Zach slide his arms around me, holding me into his chest. "It's okay." He soothed.  
"No, it's not." I said, as sobs began to over take my speech. "I can't lose you. Or anyone, to the Circle. Zach, I just can't, I would have to live with it my whole life, knowing it was my fault. Because I let it happen, I let them come with me."  
Zach pulled away, then placed both hands lightly on my shoulders, and looked me directly in the eyes. "Cammie, listen to me. You will never lose me to the Circle." Then his serious tone, turned a little jokey, "You honestly think you could lose me that easy, Gallagher girl?" He smirked.

I looked down, although that did make me feel a bit better. Using the edge of his index finger he lifted my chin making me look at him, his eyes boring into the mine. "Trust me." He said, simply. Then the world came crashing away from us, a blur of non-existence, as I felt his other hand on the small of my back, bringing me closer to him, and his hand still resting on my chin, as he crushed his lips down on mine. The thought crushing passion, as we continued longer than we had before, this moment with its undeniable tension. I found though that my hands were now resting on his forearms, as now both of his arms were around my waist.

Eventually, we both found that we had to pull away, before we'd lose too much oxygen. I rested on head against his shoulder, closing my eyes as he rested his head lightly down against mine, stroking my hair. "Cam," he said finally. "Let me come with you. We don't have to tell anybody, and we can keep each other safe. I don't think I could ever live knowing that I let you leave on your own." He finished.

"Yes." I breathed out. Although, there was still remaining doubt in my mind, he was the only one I was sure to trust, to join me here.

We both had our reasons to destroy the Circle, and I guess I almost owed it to him, to let him come, although secretly I also wanted him to come with me. I guess now, we have each other, and we can keep one another safe.

* * *

**Ohh, what do you think?**

**Btw, not so long ago I published a one-shot here, called Stay With Me. I'm shocked to see that not many of you have seen it yet! Review, I love to hear what you think :)**

**Keep track with my newer story Unlikely to find out what's going to happen next! I admit I used the first scene of The First Time, (and I promise to disclaim that in chapter 4, even though it's sorta late.) but, I'm completely changing the rest of it, PROMISE!**

**And finally, keep track with the rest of Judgement! It's nearing its end, sadly. But I still love to hear what all you guys think!**

**-Anya xo**


End file.
